Through the Eyes of the Many
by Dakkaman777
Summary: a series of one shots featuring the views of the many characters of the Marvel Universe on the relationship between Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel and Peter Parker/Spiderman, CH 5 - Aunt May
1. Chapter 1: Wolverine

Ok everyone for the first chapter of 'Through the Eyes of the Many' I chose one of the greatest comic book characters of all time. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Wolverine himself!

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: Wolverine

Not many people would think too much about the romantic lives of superheroes, many 'normal' people would dwell too much on the subject and would simply assume that we would never burden ourselves this things like intimate relationships being too occupied with defending the world from threats.

….they couldn't be more wrong.

Many superheroes around the world had found time for Love in their lives, for some heroes a relationship meant the difference between hanging up the cape while to others a healthy relationship could remind them that there were things in this world worth fighting for.

I have known this for a long time, hell longer than most and seeing how my life isn't exactly the best example to go by I better pick a better example to be safe. My name is James Howlett, my friends call me Logan but you can call me Wolverine. My life was never the most glamorous or what you would expect from an Avenger but you I could say that for a lot of the other members of the team as they have had their own lives full of tragedy and loss, but what is really rare among us are the people who can move on and find comfort in each other.

This brings me to two of my teammates, Carol Danvers and Peter Parker. You might know them better by their alter egos, Ms Marvel and Spiderman. I have known a lot of….well let's just say 'colourful' individuals in my time on this earth, I have met immortal mercenaries who never had the ability to shut the hell up, I have met Japanese cyborgs obsessed with killing me and I have met women who can control the weather itself.

But these two have stood out in a lot of ways, for example Peter's life has probably been filled with more grief than mine and that is saying a lot. The boy lost his parents when he was six, the man who raised him like a son was killed on the side of the street by some punk with a gun and the first woman he loved was killed by the father of his best friend. I wonder how that boy can go on when his life makes the American civil war sound like a blast, by that logic you expect him to be broody, doubtful and downright emotionless. And by that logic you would be wrong.

Peter was always the heart and soul of the group and was probably the best one of us. He may have been a pain in the dam neck most of the time with all of his quips and jokes, but if you ask me….I would miss it if he wasn't like that, whenever we are in a tough situation Peter would be there to cheer us up and keep us hopeful, not to mention he was always there for us no matter what. Christ if he heard me talking like this about him, he would never let me live it down.

Then there is Carol, now being in the military for most of my life I have been in contact with all sorts of stiff, strict military types, and at first that's what I saw Carol as, a strict, stiff military girl with a ten foot pole up her ass. But as time went by I began to see her in a different light for what she really was. Now like me and Peter, Carol's life also had its fair share of tragedies and I have to say she suffered through things no one should have to suffer through. She had her memories and powers snatched away from her leaving her with nothing, I know exactly what that's like, to have no memory of who you are or why you don't know and that's worse than having your bones torn to shreds by some guy in cape I can tell you that.

But underneath all that strict military training and that hard unfeeling exterior, Carol was something special. She may not have wanted to admit it, hell she would probably fry me if she heard me say it, but underneath that cold hard exterior she was a good kind hearted person and any guy would be the luckiest son of a bitch around to have her as their girl.

…And Peter is that lucky son of a bitch

All the time we were a team, fighting super villains and giant robots and saving the world every goddam weekend I never expected them to get together.

I mean they were almost exact opposites and had very little things in common. Peter was a joker, Carol was always serious, Peter had no training, Carol was ex-military, Peter was a jackass and Carol was a hard-ass

You see what I mean about the total opposites?

But hell I'm one to talk about steady relationships, my own son wants to gut me and all the women I have loved have ended up dead or left me. I guess it's very rare you get a meta-human in a healthy and steady relationship with all the death and destruction that fills our lives, but if I had to say, Carol and Peter have probably the closest thing to a healthy relationship.

How did it start you may ask?

…well let me take the time to tell you how I found out

*Third person switch

It was a few weeks after the siege in Asgard had been prevented and the Avengers had finally gotten their mansion back. Needless to say the situation was surreal to say the least, Tony and Steve had returned, Osborn and the Dark Avengers were locked up (with the exception of Ares and Sentry who were killed during the siege) and Logan was walking around the halls of the mansion in search of his one and only mistress.

That one thing that could comfort him during any time…..Alcohol, Liqueur, Beer. The sweet liquid lady, who never once abandoned him in his time of need. Logan was in a bit of a rut at the moment due to the fact that he had to experience his only son being dragged away to prison in chains, something no parent should have to endure.

Logan came to the fridge in the mansion's kitchen and opened it up to sneak a look at its contents.

"For all the talk Stark complains about being an alcoholic, he doesn't have any of the good stuff" Logan grunted as he struggled to find anything strong enough to get him even remotely drunk.

"This should do the trick" Logan said as he retrieved a six pack of bud from the very back of the fridge.

But as Logan opened up a can and took a long chug he swore he heard a girlish giggle. Now even though there are a lot of female avengers in the team, Logan had never in his time as a team member heard anything like that and his curiosity got the better of him.

Logan heard the sound from the longue of the mansion and followed it silently using his old black ops and Hand training to be as quite as he could be. When he came to the longue he saw Peter and Carol sat in each-other's arms watching the television, they were watching some comedy film and the Logan could only see the backs of their heads, though he could tell they were unmasked as Peter's hair was showing. But what really stood out was Carol leaning her head on Peter's shoulder.

"My god, I didn't think it could be THIS bad" Carol commented in an annoyed tone

"What, you didn't read the reviews?" Peter asked

"I just assumed they didn't get it…..what the hell happened to Adam Sandler to make him this crap?" Carol asked again sitting up slightly

"I have no idea…but Waterboy, this isn't" Peter said brushing Carol's hair in his hand

"Your jokes are funnier than this" Carol said

"Yeah they…..wait….why are you saying that like my jokes suck?" Peter asked turning his head to face Carol

"The last few you told weren't exactly the best" Carol grinned

"Example" Peter asked with a straight face

"I have a whole list, I could read it out to you if you want" Carol smiled

"On second thought, don't give me an example I prefer not knowing" Peter suddenly replied not wanting Carol to shame him.

"Still…..you're funnier than this" Carol tried to cheer him up

"That isn't saying much" Peter sulked and Carol decided to try a different approach. She grabbed Peter by the back of his head and mashed their lips together; the kiss was slow, loving and full of passion and both Avengers closed their eyes and pulled the other into a hug to deepen the kiss.

"Feeling better?" Carol smiled as she broke the kiss

"…..yeah" Peter smiled back while stroking her hair

"Unfortunately we got to keep watching this" Peter then said looking back at the screen

"Why are we watching this again?" Carol asked

"Luke told me….he said it was so bad you had to see it to believe it" Peter replied looking back at the screen

"Looks like shit to me" Logan said out loud causing the couple to jump at his voice and turn around to see the Mutant Avenger.

"Logan….didn't notice you there" Peter said trying to loosen the tension as Logan leaned on the couch with his beer still in hand

"Noticed you two were getting…..Cosy with each other" Logan said with a grin

"Logan, could you please keep this a secret? We don't want everyone flapping their gums about it just yet" Carol asked Logan with a pleading look

"How long have you two been…..you know?" Logan asked the two

"About a few weeks….don't tell anyone please, we're still trying to work this out Logan" Peter pleaded with Logan who looked back and forth between the two before letting out a chuckle and stood back up.

"I didn't see anything...enjoy the movie" Logan chuckled as he left the room with his beer in hand. Carol and Peter then took a breath of relief as they leaned back in each other's arms.

*First person switch

I don't know about you…but they seemed pretty happy to me, well apart from that shit they were watching.

I never in a million years would have expected those two to get together , and just knowing that they were happy after everything we endured during the siege….well….let's just say it put me in a mood not to drink myself to death that night.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, is that it's very rare when two Meta-humans can find comfort in the arms of another. Our lives may be longer than a normal person's but they are full of so much grief and suffering that we sometimes think it's a curse rather than a blessing.

But in that rare event….where we can actually find something worth all the suffering and all the grief and tragedy….it makes life so much worth it.

And Peter and Carol….i think they're that rare couple…..maybe I'm just an old softy that way

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter?**

**What do you think I could improve?**

**What did you like?**

**And what characters would you like to see next? Remember this could mean other heroes, Villains or even normal civilians**

**Any and all feedback is welcome**

**Until then I'll see you guys' next chapter (and be sure to check out Marvel Alliance, my other Avengers fanfic)**


	2. Chapter 2: J Jonah Jameson

Now ladies and Gents, for everyone's favourite (or most hated) raving newspaper editor

This one takes place in my other Marvel fanfic where Carol is a columnist for the bugle and Jonah is oblivious to both of them.

* * *

Chapter 2: J. Jonah Jameson

Heroes BAH! That's what they think they are! Whenever I see someone call those masked vigilantes Heroes I want to throw up all over the street!

Why should I have to trust anyone who can't show me their own face?!

Only idiots would look at them flying and swinging through the air and see heroes. You know what I see? A bunch of weapons of mass destruction just waiting to go off and destroy this great city!

It all started with that dam Wall Crawling Masked Menace, Spiderman!

Every problem that's happened in the past few months is because of him and his dam Avenger buddies! They claim that they're here to keep the city safe but no matter what they always seem to cause a mess or some great catastrophe! Like just last week when they tried to "save" the Mayor from Doc Ock, they almost destroyed city hall….sure they saved the mayor, BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!

I still say they were in Cahoots with Doc Ock to begin with to make themselves look all heroic and good! But I can see through their cheap tricks and look at them for what they truly are, and that's a menagerie of freaks, aliens, robots and weirdoes in spandex!

But lately what's been rattling around in my head is the joining of two of the greatest atrocities to ever come out of this city's history! I am of course talking about the 'relationship' between the masked menaces known as Spiderman and Ms Marvel!

The entire city found out about the relationship between these two at least and few weeks ago and everyone has had their own "opinions" about it! Bah, I say opinions only work if they make sense! And if you ask me a "relationship" implies that said people, if you can call them people, love each other. All I see this as, is a cheap ploy for those dam Meta-humans to look more like normal people.

Those two can't even be classed as people! What kind of woman dresses like a stripper in order to fight crime? And what kind of man dresses up in red and blue spandex and shoots webs from his wrists like something from 'the fly'?

If you ask me, I can see those two laughing at all those fools behind their backs for thinking they are in an actual relationship! But not me! I can see then for what they really are! And one day I will expose them for what they really are! A bunch of frauds in stupid tight fitting clothes that's what!

I CANT STAND THEM! ANY OF THEM THEY SHOULD ALL BE ROUNDED UP AND SHO…

* * *

*Third person switch

"Hey Jonah, you got a mo?" Peter asked poking head in the door

"DAM IT PARKER WHAT IS IT? DON'T YOU SEE IM BUSY HERE?!" Jonah bellowed threatening to break the glass with his loud voice

"Busy trying to work the laptop?" Peter asked

"OF COURSE I AM WHY ARE YOU…" Jonah bellowed until Peter interrupted him again

"Because I think you broke the keyboard by typing to hard" Peter said, Jonah looked down to see most of the keys were smashed in his 'typing rage'

"What do you want Parker?" Jonah gritted his teeth; he hated it when Peter pointed out his mistakes

"I just wanted you to know I got those pictures you wanted of Ms Marvel and Spiderman" Peter said handing Jonah a portfolio

"IT'S ABOUT TIME TOO! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THESE FOR HOURS PARKER! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE THEM TO ME SOONER?!" Jonah shouted at the top of his lungs as he snatched the portfolio from Peter's grip

"Because you said you were too busy with your blog" Peter said gesturing to the laptop with the broken keyboard

"Mr Jameson, we really need those pictures for the front page" Carol said entering the room

"I got your pictures right here Danvers, these will expose those miscreants for what they are hahaha" Jonah chuckled as he looked at the photos

"I don't know, I say they're a cute couple" Carol said with a smile

"…..yeah sure they are" Jonah said melting like putty

"Any way I got to get back to work, and Pete I'll see you tonight right?" Carol whispered the second part of the sentence

"Yeah I'll be sure to wear something nice" Peter whispered back before lightly and quickly kissing her cheek while Jonah wasn't looking

"PARKER….ALL OF THESE ARE CRAP! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT FOR THESE ONES?" Jonah shouted holding up three pictures in particular

"The usual is fine Jonah" Peter said as Jonah handed him an envelope containing his payment

"HA, THOSE MASKED MORONS WONT GET THE SLIP ON ME! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THEY'RE UP TO; I WOULD SPOT THEM IN A CROWD IN A HEARTBEAT!" Jonah chuckled cheerfully as he looked at the photos, he then looked back at Peter who looked like he was holding back a snicker

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! IM NOT PAYING YOU TO STAND AROUND! GET OUT THERE AND GET ME MORE PICTURES!" Jonah ordered Peter

Peter snickered a little and left the room wiping his eyes leaving Jonah with the photo's in his hands. The photo's he looked at in particular were that of Spiderman and Ms Marvel flying and swinging side by side through the city with their eyes fixed on each other.

"Huh….I would spot those two a mile off" Jonah huffed

* * *

**There we go ladies and gents, what did you think? What did you like?**

**I'm not going to ask who you want to see next because I have a good list of who to do, consisting of:**

**-Jessica Drew (Spiderwoman)**

**-Felicia Hardy (Black Cat)**

**-Norman Osborn (Green Goblin/Iron Patriot) **

**- Aunt May**

**-Thor**

**Until next time, you guys stay classy :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Spiderwoman

Ok everybody here we are with the third chapter featuring one of Marvel's greatest woman, Jessica Drew, the Amazing Spiderwoman

* * *

Chapter 3: Jessica Drew (Spiderwoman)

Hi the name's Jessica drew, you guys may know me better as Spiderwoman Blah Blah Blah I'm sure you've heard it all from some of the other guys before. I'm not here to talk about myself, even though I would love to it's just not in the cards. I'm here to talk about two very special people and I'm pretty sure you know who I am talking about right?

Oh well on with my story, well it's not really mine but you get the point don't ya?

It all started before the siege of Asgard; in fact it was a few weeks after Norman began to put his Dark Avengers together. We were all in a dark place, Steve was thought to be dead, super humans were being hunted down like common criminals and for once the villains were the ones in charge of everything.

I had a fair share of misfortunes myself at that time, it was just after the skrull invasion and people still couldn't trust me. All the things that dam skrull queen did with my face, the bitch wrecked everyone's trust in me and I had to prove myself to them all over again. Mind you I was used to it at the moment with my past as a HYDRA agent, so I was used to being rejected because of suspicion.

That's when Logan put together his group of Avengers, the 'new avengers' I still think that name could have been a bit more….well unique, then again Logan was never the imaginative type for coming up with names. We got more members then I first thought, Clint who was now going by the name of Ronin, Luke Cage, Mockingbird, James Barnes who was the new Captain America and Peter Parker, the Amazing Spiderman.

When Peter joined, he was one the people who totally trusted me and welcomed me with open arms. Peter was always someone that anyone could totally trust, he may have been a wise cracking jackass who ripped of my name, but he was a good guy. He is still one of our best members if you ask me.

That's when my best friend Carol Danvers joined the team. When the civil war broke out, she was one the side that supported the registration act and that didn't sit well with most of the team. To be honest I had never seen Carol act as nervous as she did when she joined, everyone was giving her glares and hadn't forgotten that a few weeks previous she was hunting them down for the government and they still probably hadn't forgiven her for it. She was my best friend so of course I was happy to see her, not to mention glad we were on the same side again so naturally I was the first to welcome her back.

The next people to welcome her back were Logan and Peter, Logan I could understand because he was one who invited her to join, not to mention he was never one to hold a grudge for very long. But Peter? I didn't know why Peter would welcome her back, sure he was a nice guy but I never thought that included being all chummy to someone who would have thrown you in the slammer a few weeks ago. At first I just dismissed it as an act of kindness from our resident web-head but it began getting more and more obvious as time went along that there was something more behind it all.

It started off as small glances and smiles, like usual I teased Carol about her having a crush on him and as usual she outright dismissed it. Though for once in our relationship as friends, I could see that she was dismissing something true.

She defiantly had feelings for him, romantic or not and I could see it.

Carol had always been really good at hiding her emotions, I could tell. I have been her best friend for years and I had never once gotten to her core to see what she really felt. Whenever I would tease her she would be able to hide her real feelings on the matter so well that I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or not, but when I teased her about Pete she would blush the brightest shade of red. That's when I knew that it was true she had feelings for him and what she felt was real.

You can imagine how I felt when I saw her blush that first time, seeing her like that was a first for me. She was always so strict and tight, but seeing her blush like a nervous schoolgirl was like seeing Thor using an IPod without breaking it to pieces. It was simply unheard of to say the least. I always thought Peter was a nice guy and a great teammate but I never expected him to be the one to have this kind of effect on one of the strongest heroes I have ever known.

Now when I first found out about it, it wasn't that interesting I went through the motions you know, I was surprised, I hugged Carol and spent a few days teasing her about how sexy Peter was. At that point of time I never saw any of the love between really shine to its full until one day where I finally saw how close the two were on one faithful night.

*Third person switch

*KRAKOOOOM!* came the loud crashing sound as Ms Marvel crashed into the floor sending pieces of rubble to fly all over the place.

Carol grunted a little as she got out of the crater she had made. At the moment she, Jessica and Peter were under attack by some of Peter's worst enemies, the Sinister Six. Of course the team that they had assembled this time was a bit more than what Carol could handle on her own.

She had just been thrown into the floor by one of Spiderman's more tricky foes, the Sandman. Whenever Carol shot a photon blast or physically attack him, her attack would simply phase right through him.

"Had enough Marvel? Hahaha I thought you would be tougher" Sandman said as he rematerialized in front of her

"You haven't seen anything yet you walking litter box" Carol grunted back as she got back to her feet and cracked her knuckles

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop, Peter and Jess were stood back to back while faced with the remaining members of the Six. Shocker, the Vulture and Kraven where facing Jess while Hydro-man, Electro and Rhino where facing Peter. Peter on one hand thought he had gotten the short end of the stick.

"Ok remind me why we are in this position again?" Peter asked

"You had to make enemies that were smart enough to team up to try and kill you" Jess said back

"I mean in this situation, right now"

"Enough talking, now you die!" Vulture shouted as he flew towards Jess intent on gutting her. Peter spun around Jess and shot two web streams at the Vulture's wings and threw him down into Shocker.

"Oh come on!" Shocker exclaimed as the last thing he saw before he was knocked out was the Vulture crashing into him thus sending both villains falling off the side of the building into a car. Kraven then leapt at Peter only to get shot by one of Jess's venom blasts, sending him off the side of the building along with the rest of the human trash.

"Great now all we got are Sparky, Waterboy and Fat-ass to deal with" Peter joked as he and Jess faced the remaining villains.

"As always Spidey your seriousness is these situations continues to shine through" Jess replied

Carol was sent crashing into another car as the Sandman threw her around the street like a ragdoll. The beating she was receiving from this guy was unbelievable, whenever she fought a super villain, sure they could be tough but at least she could fight back. Fighting this guy was a living hell and she couldn't find any way to fight him back.

"I'm gonna enjoy showing him your corpse, bitch" Sandman said with a grin across his face as he grabbed Carol by her leg and threw her into another car. Carol only felt herself getting weaker as Sandman punched her with his fist comprised of condensed sand.

Peter saw what was happening to her and couldn't just stand by while Sandman was beating her senseless. He ran to her aid only for Hydro-man to take advantage and trap him in a bubble of water.

"Watch! I want you to watch your woman die spider!" Hydro man said as he materialized a hand inside the bubble and forced him to look at Carol getting beaten by Sandman. Peter was powerless to stop Sandman, and as he saw Carol struggle against him he couldn't help but scream out to her thus filling his lungs with water as he began to drown. Normally when facing Hydro-man he would be able to hold his breath but with Carol being tossed around like a ragdoll he couldn't concentrate on Hydro-man.

Carol glanced up to see Peter struggling against Hydro-man and her enhanced sight could pick up he was drowning. This sight made Carol desperate as she began lashing out at Sandman again with increased force, she wasn't going to let this guy get in the way of her saving Peter. But as she attacked her blows went straight through him and only succeeded in amusing him.

"Awwww how cute, she thinks she can hurt me" Sandman chuckled before punching Carol into another car.

But as Carol hit the car she noticed the gas leak it had caused and looked back to Sandman. If Sandman was really made of sand then a fiery explosion should do well to take him out, she got back up and picked up the car and threw it at Sandman. He didn't let the car phase through him and instead the car got lodged in his insides.

"Hahaha you really think a car is going to stop me?! Ha I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly" Sandman chuckled

Carol then shot a photon blast at the car's petrol tank causing it to explode into flames. When the explosion had cleared the majority of the Sandman's body had been turned to glass with the exception of his head. Carol then flew at him smashing his to pieces before flying as fast as she could to Peter whose struggling was getting weaker.

Carol flew straight threw Hydro-man and grabbed an unconscious Peter as she did.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Hydro-man shouted as he reached out after Carol. He however didn't Notice Jess dodging an electric blast from Electro which electrocuted Hydro-man thus rendering into a pool of water.

Jess had already taken care of Rhino and only needed to take care of Electro as she cartwheeled toward him to kick him in the groin. As he doubled over in pain she landed a right uppercut to him onto his back.

Meanwhile Carol had gotten Peter onto another nearby rooftop and laid him down on his back. She put her head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat only to hear silence.

"Oh god" she gasped as she rose up and tore his mask clean off.

Jess then landed beside her as Carol began pressing his chest to get the water out of his lungs. Jess noticed tears building in her eyes as Carol leaned down and blew a mouthful of air into his mouth.

"Come on Pete, please, come one…..come on!" Carol said getting louder as she continued to apply CPR to her lover.

A minute passed and Peter still wasn't responding in any way, Jess kneeled down next to Carol whose eyes where watering. Jess had never seen Carol like this and put a hand on her friend's shoulder before speaking gently to her.

"Carol….I'm…..I'm sorry but….he's gone" Jess said gently

"No….no I'm not giving up on him!" Carol cried as she kept applying CPR

"Carol…he's…..he's dead" Jess said again softly

"NO HE ISNT! HE WOULDN'T GIVE UP ON ME! IM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON HIM!" Carol screamed at the top of her lungs as she blew another mouthful of air into Peter's mouth.

"COME ON PETE! WAKE UP DAMMIT! WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Carol shouted as she slapped him hard before collapsing onto his chest and began crying uncontrollably.

"Please…..don't…..don't leave me" she cried into his chest.

Peter then began to splutter and it seemed like he threw up a lung full of water onto the floor before taking rapid deep breaths. Carol instantly looked at him and the smile than she showed looked too big for her face.

"Did….did someone kiss me?" Peter joked between deep breaths.

Carol grabbed his face and pulled him up into a deep and passionate kiss which Peter returned enthusiastically.

As Carol broke the kiss he looked deep into Carol's teary blue eyes.

"You always leave me breathless Carol" he smiled as she giggled back before kissing him back

*First person switch

It was for that first time that I truly saw the love between the two. I know that they may have been total opposites and a lot of people would say that it would never work between them. Well I say those people can go to hell because I know what I say in Carol's eyes when she thought he was dead. Pure sorrow and loss, and I know what I saw in her eyes when he regained consciousness.

Love, Passion and adoration.

And I don't have to tell you that that is enough reason for those two belonging together.

* * *

**Alright everybody you know the drill by now. Leave a review or PM me a review**

**And please be sure to check out my other Marvel story 'The Marvel Alliance'**

**And for you Carol/Peter fans, be sure to check out my fellow writers Reborn Dark Phoenix, patrickthenobleman and aspiringactor **

**Next time – Felicia Hardy (Black Cat)**

**Until then see you later**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Cat

**Sorry for the delay guys, I was a bit busy with some of my other fics and realized I had better get this chapter up soon. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it involves the sexiest cat burglar in the Marvel universe.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Black Cat

Spider-man, Spider-man, Spider-man. I can go on for hours about how that web slinging stud is the sexiest man alive. I'm Felicia Hardy, but please call me Black Cat, that what everyone calls me, except him.

I have led my life as a thief for as long as I can remember and I don't regret a dam day of it. Stealing money, jewellery, it used to be seen as the worst crime that anyone could commit. To resort to theft to make a living was like sodomizing someone's mother, but now that the world is full of guys who want to take over the world or worse destroy it, I guess petty thievery is a lot lower down the line of 'worst things a person could do'.

The first time I met Spidey was during a robbery. My god it was so long ago, I can barely remember what I was stealing it that that long. Unlike the cops of this city, he managed to find me and chase me across the rooftops. He just a fast and just as agile as I was, in fact he was more so. I soon found that I loved the chase; it was so exhilarating that I wanted him to chase me more.

As time went on I found myself falling for the wall crawler more and more after every chase. I began to love the spider….but the man behind it. Well let's just say I never thought me and Parker would mesh, Parker and Spiderman were two different people.

Spiderman was fun, courageous, strong and confident

But Parker was unsure of himself, he lacked courage and for lack of a better word…..he was boring.

Now I could go on for hours about the web-head, but I know that it's not what you are here for .you want to hear me talk about Spidey and…*sigh* Ms Marvel don't you?

I never liked that high and mighty Super Slut. Even before she started seeing Spidey, just because she is super strong, super-fast and can fly and shoot energy from her hands, everyone automatically thinks she is superior to everyone. And god don't get me started on that outfit of hers, at least my outfit doesn't show off THAT much skin. Come on! Thigh high boots, a leather leotard and long leather gloves, how does any self-respecting woman dress up like that! I know I'm one to talk when I'm showing off my breasts that much, but she is an Avenger while I'm a cat burglar, you would think there is a difference when it comes down to it.

Though, I never pictured her being the Spider's type. Not in a million years, I always thought he was into 'Normal' girls. Hell I thought that was the reason he kept rejecting my advances in the first place.

But let me tell you, the guy needs to stop acting like a boy scout all the time and loosen up. I mean the first time I found out they were together really didn't faze me that much. I mean back when he was dating Gwen Stacy I didn't have any problems. But little did I know how wrong I was to disregard it and flirt with him anyway.

Let's just say it didn't go as I planned.

* * *

*Third person switch

It was dark night in the city of New York as everyone's favourite web slinger was swinging through the city as he normally did. At the moment he was on Avenger duty, patrolling the city for any disturbances that may need his assistance.

Suddenly Peter heard the familiar sound of police sirens.

'_Well it was only a matter of time'_ Peter thought as he began to swing after the noises of the sirens. He followed the sirens until he came to stop on a rooftop opposite the crime scene, a jewellery store.

'Oh great, just what I needed' Peter sighed in his head as he spotted the black clad figure leaping across rooftops in the opposite direction. Peter shot a few web streams and shot off after the figure that he was certain was the masked cat burglar known as Black Cat.

"Catch me if you can spider" Felicia called playfully as she evaded Peter across the rooftop

"Stop running Felicia, just turn yourself in and we don't have to fight" Peter shouted after her

"You'll have to catch me first lover boy" Felicia replied playfully cutting around a corner out of Peter's sight. As Peter cut the corner however Felicia tackled him to the floor and pinned his arms above his head.

"Hey sexy" Felicia purred as she snuggled up to Peter. Her breasts pressed against his abs.

"Felicia get off of me" Peter groaned as he kicked Felicia from on top of him.

Felicia landed on her feet and slicked her hair back while putting a hand on her hip before replying "Oh come on Spider, live a little, it's just a bit of fun" she pouted.

"I don't have time for the flirts Felicia"

"So I've heard, going out Ms Super Bitch?" Felicia asked

"Don't call her that" Peter tensed up a little as he said it, he didn't like anyone insulting Carol especially to his face.

"Why? Do you want be to stop calling that telephone pole a telephone pole too. Sorry to offend you Spider but that uptight Bitch isn't your type" Felicia smiled

"DON'T CALL HER A BITCH FELICIA!" Peter shouted losing his temper for a split second before regaining his composure. Felicia was a little taken back by this as Peter never lost his temper like that.

"Whoa, never thought you were the type to get angry Spider. Hey, I can tell you're tense about this subject so" Felicia started as she got closer to Peter and ran her hands down his abs "How about I help you relive some of that stress" she seductively whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a powerful female voice from above. Peter knew that voice better than anyone while Felicia had to look up and see the black leather clad figure of the one and only Ms Marvel.

"Hi honey" Peter said looking up to her

"Cat if you don't want your limbs ripped off I suggest you get off him" Carol threatened Felicia as she was still clung to Peter. Carol knew how 'clingy' Black Cat could get from what Peter had told her, and she was not going to stand by as she basically molested her man. Felicia was quick to let Peter go as she knew that Ms Marvel was nowhere near being a push over. Carol then landed on the rooftop and gave Felicia what could be best described as a 'death glare'.

"Now turn around and piss off back to the hole you crawled out of" Carol said with a threatening tone.

"Go to hell bitch, I saw him first" Felicia replied as she wasn't going to give up that easily. Carol then got up in Felicia's face and stared her off. In comparison of Power the two were like a cat and a lioness staring each other down.

"You wanna piece bitch?" Carol asked as her eyes and fists began glowing

"Oh I don't want a piece, I want the whole thing" Felicia said back extending the claws from her fingers.

Peter saw this exchange and he couldn't just stand by. Of course this was every straight man's dream, to have two leather clad goddess's fighting over him. Peter couldn't deny he had feelings for both women, but while his feelings towards Felicia were like that between friends his heart belonged entirely to Carol. He had to separate them until they started a fight.

"Hey, Hey Girls, you don't have to fight over little old me" Peter said getting in-between the two stopping them from starting a fight.

"Felicia, I like you but as a friend, nothing more, I can't be with you. I'm with Ms Marvel now" he said

"Huh….well, good luck then Spider, but get this straight Marvel. If you let him go, even for an instant…..he's mine" Felicia smiled fiendishly before making her escape across the rooftops and into the distance.

"Well I'm glad that didn't get out of hand" Peter sighed.

"I could have handled it Lover boy" Carol said with an annoyed look

"Oh come on honey, you are the only girl for me. You know just as well as me what Felicia is like" Peter said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I just…get really pissed off when I see things like that" Carol sighed looking at Peter's masked face.

"Baby….you are the only girl for me" Peter smiled as he took off the bottom part of his mask and brought his lips to Carol's in a passionate and loving kiss.

"Weren't you chasing her for a reason?" Carol asked once they broke the kiss. Peter's eyes widened as he remembered.

He and Carol then began the chase after Black Cat again.

* * *

*First person switch

So there you have it, I could tell that crazy bitch was ready to tear my head off without a second thought. He has no idea what he is missing on this side though.

If he doesn't want me and wants instead to waltz around with that Psycho-bitch instead of hanging around with someone like me, it's his funeral.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave what you thought was good, what could have been better and what you hope to see next in a review.**

**I really hope all you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the next chapter which will involve the world's sweetest aunty and how she sees the relationship between Carol and her nephew.**

**Until next time, I'll see you guys next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Aunt May

**Ok everybody I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I've had a lot on my plate recently and honestly hoped I could get this out sooner. I also have something planned in this chapter that is pretty uncommon for many Carol/Peter stories out there, special thanks to Reborn Dark Phoenix for helping me with the idea – cheers man :) **

**Oh well enough of that and on with the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Aunt May

I have always loved my family, which is one of the first things you learn when getting to know me. I know to many people this may not seem very special but to when I say 'family' I don't just mean close blood relatives and people who marry into the family. I mean the people that never abandon you, the ones who accept you and treat you like you are also family no matter what.

My nephew has a habit of making friends with these types of people.

Now a lot of you may be thinking that I am putting my nephew on a very high pedestal. Well to those of you who know who he is, you know that I'm not.

My nephew, Peter Parker is the Amazing spider-man

Now right now I know what you're thinking, how could an old coot like me know the secret identity of one of the world's greatest superhero's? You must think he told me right?

Well….an old girl has her ways I can assure you

Peter is fully aware that I know who he is and what dangers his life brings. I confronted him one day and he told me every detail of his secret life. To begin with he tried to deny it but when I brought out the torn outfit he caved and told me the details, how he got the amazing abilities, why he did the things he did and why he kept it from me.

He begged me to keep it secret and not to tell anyone aside from his Avenger teammates. I couldn't just say no, so I swore not to tell anyone.

Now I can bet that all of you are here for the same reason. To hear me talk about my nephew and his relationship with one Ms Carol Danvers am I right?

Of course I am

The first time Peter introduced me to Carol was quite, for lack of a better word, eventful. She seemed like a nice girl but to be honest at first I thought that she would be yet another girl that would only serve to break my Nephews already broken heart.

I understood that what happened to Gwen was extremely traumatic for him and it took him months to get back to being his old self, even if it was only on the surface. I hoped that nothing would put him through something like that ever again, but when I found that shredded up red and blue uniform I knew that it was inevitable that the little boy I raised with ben wasn't a little boy anymore.

And I wasn't always going to be there to protect him.

I decided to give Carol a chance to prove that she was more than just another pretty face and was someone that I could trust with my nephew's well-being. And well…let's just say she proved to be the latter and more than I expected.

Whenever I saw the two of them with each other, they were always smiling, they were always happy. Just seeing how they looked at each other reminded me of how ben and I used to look at each other. The way that we would stare into each other's eyes as if we were staring into each other's souls, the way we held hands and the way Ben would hold me close to him.

Peter was just like his uncle, god bless his soul.

When Carol arrived in his life I could see the changes, sure when he finally stopped blaming himself for what happened to Gwen I could see that he was stable yet he didn't seem his usual happy self. But when he started telling me about her I could sense the changes, that glint in his eye that showed when he was truly happy was back.

Peter acted the way he used to act back before Ben, Gwen or her father died. He was happy again and seeing that genuine smile on his face made me happy as well. After that point all my doubts were erased and I began to want those two to have a happy life together.

Ben would be proud.

***Third** **person switch**

Peter had been in worse situations of course, but being in the Avenger's med bay with several broken ribs wasn't exactly on the top of his to do list either. A fight with the sinister six had put him in this position and he wasn't feeling too high about it. Even though he had a little help in fighting them he wasn't invincible and did sustain injuries.

The sound of a door opening interrupted his train of thought as the perfect form of the love of his life entered the room. Carol was wearing casual clothing instead of her Ms Marvel gear due to the nature of the visit.

"Hey Pete, how are you feeling?" Carol sked caringly as she sat down next to her boyfriend

"I have felt worse Carol, much, much worse" Peter smiled as he grasped her hand in his, feeling the warmth and softness of her fair skin as he did.

Carol may have kept a warm smile on her face at the moment but a mere few moments ago she was worried to death for the health of her man. The two had become so close over their time together that at this point they were nearly inseparable from each other. Whenever they found a chance to be together they would spend hours simply enjoying the company of their other half.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked the soft voice of Aunt May as she stood in the doorway.

"Not at all May, not at all" Carol smiled as the old woman came in and sat next to Carol on Peter's bedside.

"How are you feeling dear?" May asked with a smile

"Aside from the broken ribs and fractured arm I feel fine" Peter smiled back at his aunt.

"Besides you should see the other guys" Carol added with a smirk. She made extra sure to beat the living hell out of the sinister six so that they wouldn't be causing any trouble without a visit from a doctor that specializes in broken limbs first.

"Well I'm just glad you are safe dear" May smiled warmly at her nephew.

"Could have been worse I guess" Peter smirked back

"Yeah, god forbid it could have stopped you from talking so much" Carol joked, May chuckled while Peter replied

"Oh come on Carol, would I be myself if I didn't talk so much?" Peter asked with a knowing grin

"You got me there" Carol replied with a laugh

The three stayed in each other's company for a while and conversed. Peter enjoyed having both his girlfriend and loving Aunt being there for him at times like this and he relished in every moment of their company. The minutes went quickly until looked up at the clock hanging on the wall to see that the time was now half seven they had been sitting there for at least an hour and a half.

"Oh my, is that the time already?" May asked

"Time flies when you're having fun Aunt May" Peter smiled

"Do you want me to walk you home May?" Carol offered her services to the old woman

"No thank you Carol dear, I'll probably ask James, it will get him out of the mansion for some good old fresh air" May said with a smile

"Logan isn't a dog, May" Carol said with a grin, May was probably the only person on the planet that could get away with calling Logan by his birth name and that was probably because he was scared shitless of her. Carol couldn't help but grin at the fact.

"He sure as hell smells like one" Peter quipped

"Besides, I'm sure that you two want to spend more time together" May saidas she rose from her seat and put on her coat before leaning over and pecking a kiss on her nephew's cheek.

"Get well soon dear" May said caringly

"I'll be fit as a fiddle in the morning Aunt May"

May then embraced Carol and kissed her on the cheek as well before saying "Make sure he doesn't get out of that bed a moment before he recovers Carol dear" May ordered

"Yes Ma'am" Carol replied with a salute and a smile.

"I'll see you two soon" Aunt May waved goodbye as she left the room. She put on some gloves and her hat outside the room but before she left the mansion she peeked a look through the window of the room Peter and Carol where in.

They seemed to be talking about something, all the while looking deeply into each other's eyes. May was never the type to watch people in their private moments but she had to admit they looked sweet, as if they were made for each other.

May then noticed Carol lean in closer to Peter and whisper something in his ear causing the two of them to share a very loving embrace. May smiled and decided to leave the two of them to whatever it was that triggered such an emotional response. Whatever it was she would ask them tomorrow when she came to visit Peter.

* * *

**Ok everybody yet again I'm sorry it took me this long to update the story. Believe me I have had a lot of things distracting me from this chapter including my other stories, my studies and a little thing called Assassin's Creed 4 (awesome btw).**

**Next chapter WILL NOT be the Norman Osborn chapter as I plan on saving him for later. So the next few chapters are completely up for suggestion so get to work in the reviews.**

**Next time: everybody's favourite Merc with a mouth, Deadpool.**


End file.
